Innocent of love
by Damn Plump
Summary: Semua dimuali dari kecil, saat mereka diajarkan, maka mereka akn mengamalkan. HUNHAN CHIBI.. EXO fanfiction Oneshoot.


**INNOCENT OF LOVE **

**HUNHAN XD**

**Ciat ciat ciat **

**Author kembali dengan ff baru Hunhan Lhooooo~~**

**Semua karakter disini adalah milik Tuhan. Tapi cerita ini milik diri kyu~~~~~ **

**HUNHAN (SEHUNXLUHAN) as main character **

**TAORIS as Sehun's perents**

**Selamat membaca~~~**

* * *

Seorang anak kecil dengan umur berkisar 4 tahun sedang duduk menghadap jendela kamar yang berada dilantai dua rumahnya. Matanya yang bulat dan manis itu memperhatikan dengan seksama dua orang namja dewasa beserta truk pengangkut yang sekarang berada di seberang rumahnya.

"Sepeltinya Luhan tidak pelnah melihat meleka" gumam anak kecil itu sambil memegang dagu.

"Aha! Aku ingin kecana" Serunya dan segera berlari menurni tangga.

Xiao Lu atau bis disebut Xi Luhan nama dari anak itu. Dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa ia segera berlari mendekati pintu rumah. Derap langkah tentu terdengar, mengingat lantai rumah yang ditinggalinya terbuat dari kayu. Sesampainya ia didepan pintu, ia berhenti sejenak, mengingat sesuatu

"hm, sepelti ada yang aku lupakan? Molla" gumamnya. Dan dengan segera ia menyentuh batang pintu.

CEKLEK

"Aigo Luhannie mau kemana?" Terlihat seorang namja manis dari balik pintu dapur. "Anouu.. Luhan mau main ke lumah ahjuchii cama ajhuma balu yang ada di sebelang lumah umma~" Jawab Luhan dengan nada riang.

"Aku boleh kecana kan umma? Ya umma ya~" Luhan mencoba merayu ummanya dengan menunjukan puppy eyesnya.

"Aish. Neo Jongmal Aegyo, ne kau boleh kesana" Tanggap ummanya sambil mengelus elus pucuk kepala luhan.

"Kamshahamnida Umma" ucap Luhan sambil merunduk sembulan puluh derajat kepada ummanya dan segera berlari keluar.

.

.

"Annyeong" Sapa Luhan sambil menarik narik pakaian Namja manis yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hei, Kyeopta, neon mwoya?" ucap namja manis itu sambil bejongkok menyamai tinggi Luhan

"Annou ahjuma~ hm Ahjuma balu ya dicini?" tanya Luhan dengan wajaah yang cemerlang.

Namja manis itu hanya tersenyum lembut saat Luhan memanggilnya ahjuma. Mungkin anak ini berpikir aku yeoja pikirnya.

"Ne, Ahjuma baru disini, siapa namamu Chagy?" tanya namja manis itu pada Luhan.

"Umm Xiao Lu imnida, aku tinggal di cana" Jawab Luhan sambil menunjuk rumah yang ada disebrang ia berada.

"UMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Terdengar suara cempreng dari dalam rumah ahjuma berada. Luhanyang mendengar suara itu melongok kebelakang namja manis dan menemukan namja cilik lainnya yang sedang menangis dan berlari menghambur ke pelukan ummanya.

Ummanya masih mencoba menenangkannya. Setelah beberapa lama namja cilik itu menampakan kondisi yang lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Waeyo Sehun?" Tanya namja manis ke anak yang sedang memeluknya.

"Anoou Umma, didalam banyak cekali kecoa thehun takuut hiks.. hiks.." Jawab anak kecil yang masih segukan.

"hm, mianhaeyo ahjuma, itu anak ahjuma ya?" tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk tepat di wajah Sehun.

"Ne, dia anak ahjuma, Oh Sehun ayo perkenalkan dirimu"

"Annyeong, Nan Oh Thehun Imnida" Sehun menghapus jejak air mata dipipinya dan memasang wajah datar saat memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeong Xiao Lu imnida, kau bica memanggil ku Luhan, itu jika kau mau" ucap Luhan dengan wajah yang semeringah.

"Hunnie mari belmain belsamaku alla?" ajak Luhan sambil mencoba meraih tangan Sehun.

Sehun menepis uluran tangan dari Luhan.

"Mianhaeyo Luhan-ssi namaku Thehun bukan Hunnie. Dan satu lagi aku tak ingin belmain belsamamu" seru sehun lalu ia segera membalikan tubuhnya dan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Hei Sehun, kau tak boleh begitu. Ia sudah berbaik hati untuk mengajakmu bermain, masa kau menolak. Jika kau menolak berarti kau sama saja seperti ahjussi yang mengusir kita dari rumah yang dulu hun" Sehun tertegun dan memasang wajah pucat pasi setelah mendengar ummanya berbicara seperti itu.

"Aniyoo. Thehun tidak sama dengan ahjussi gendut yang mengusil kita dari rumah kita yang dulu. Thehun baik umma" Ucap sehun tegas sambil memandang ummanya.

Sementara dibelakang namja manis yang tadi membujuk sehun terlihat seorang namja kecil yang manis yang sedang menahan isak tangisnya.

"Eh kau" Tunjuk Sehun pada Luhan.

"Yaaaa~~ kau lembek Luhan-ssi, balu aku bilang sepelti itu tapi kau sudah ingin menangis saja." Ucap Sehun ketus di hadapan Luhan.

Luhan yang tidak terima akan pernyataan Sehun dengan segera ia menaikan wajahnya, menghapus air matanya dan menatap Sehun dengan intensif.

"Ya, sehalusnya aku yang bilang sepelti itu, kau saja nangis hanya kalena ada kecoa. Dasal namja pabbo"

.

"Ya Tao-ie bisa kau bantu ku didalam sini? Aku sedang mengalami kesulitan" ucap seorang namja tampan yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu masuk.

"Ne tunggu sebentar Kris Chagy"

"Hmm Sehun Luhan, umma kedalam dulu ya Appa sedang butuh bantuan" ucap Tao umma sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Hunhan dan segera berlalu.

"Ya umma Thehun ikut"

Akan tetapi Tao tidak memperduikan rajukan Sehun *kasihan sehun pukpuk*

.

"Heh aku belum selesai padamu namja pabbo" luhan menarik kerah baju sehu saat Sehun ingin menyusul ummanya.

Sehun menepis tarikan luhan

"Tidak ulusan kita sudah selesai dan aku halus segela pelgi"

"Tidak sebelum kau ikut denganku namja pabbo" dengan segera Luhan menarik lengan sehun dan menyeretnya kearah luar rumah.

"Ah ahjumma aku pinjam Sehun dulu ne" teriak Luhan.

"Ya ya namja cengeng aku mau dibawa kemana?"

"Aku punya nama dan namaku Luhan alla? Kita akan pergi ke taman" Seru luhan dengan wajah semeringah.

"Ommo?"

"Ne" Luhan mengangguk dengan pasti.

"Kajja, palli palli" Luhan menarik tangan sehun lalu berlari dengan riangnya.

* * *

seampainya di Taman bermain.

"Ommo. Luasnya" gumam sehun.

"Sudah ku duga kau akan belkata sepelti itu Oh sehun pabbo" Luhan menyeringai.

"Ya bisa tidak kau tidak memanggilku Paboo. Kau tidak pabbo aku pintal"

"Allashi, kalau begitu aku ingin belmaiiinnnnn...ummmm" Luhan nampak bingung memilih permainan yang terdapat di taman bermain itu. Begitu banyak dan tampaknya semuanya menyenangkan.

"Bial aku yang memutuskan, namja cengeng" Sehun membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunan akan pilihannya.

"Baiklah kau yang pilih. Tapi belhenti memanggilku cengeng. Sehu!" Ucap Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"bagaimana kalu kita belmain itu" tunjuk sehun pada sebuah prosotan.

"Em anou.. emm, main ayunan saja" Luhat terlihat seperti menutupi sesuatu. Ia menundukan kepalanya dan memainkan jarinya.

"heh kau takut ya namja cengeng?" ucap sehun seperti meremehkan Luhan.

"mmm ANIYOH AKU TIDAK TAKUT" ucap luhan tegas dan segera ia menarik lengan sehun lebih tepatnya menyeret sehun ke arah perosotan.

"Ya pelan pelan"

.

Sekarng kedua namja cilik itu berada di puncak perostotan.

"Ayo kau duluan cengeng"

"Tdak kau duluan Pabbo" seru Luhan pada Sehun.

"Allaseo, aku duluan jaaa~ aku tunggu kau dibawah ya Xiao Lu" sehun mendudukan dirinya di puncak prosotan, ia pun meluncur dan terdengarlah suara gembira dari dirinya.

"Ayo Lulu sekalang gililan mu" Teriak Sehun sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Luhan.

"Eungh aku ta.. kut Sehunnie, aku takut." Gumam Luhan yang mungkin suaranya tidak dapat didengar Sehun.

"Ayo cepat anak cengeng"

"AKU TAK CENGENG SEHUN – SSI"

Luhan memaksakan dirinya duduk dipuncak perosotan, ia tidak ingin dikatai cengeng lagi. Sebab itu ia memberanikan diri untuk meluncur.

Hana

Dul

Set

Dan Luhanpun meluncur dengan baik, Akan tetapi 20 cm sebelum Luhan sampai kakinya sedikit tersangkut di sisi perosotan. Dan akhirnya ia mendarat dengan telungkup.

"Hiks Hiks appo"

"Ya cengeng balu segitu aja kau menangis, kau memang cenngen Luhan-ssii" Kali ini luahan tidak menghiraukan perkataan Sehun, ia masih terisak isak. Entah apa yang terluka tapi Luhan hanya terisak isak.

"Eung Luhan-ssii"

Sehun mencoba melihat wajah luhan yang sedang menunduk sambil memegangi lututnya.

"hiks hiks"

"Luhan-ssii apakah itu sakit?"

'tentusaja Pabbo' jawab luhan dalam hati.

"Hiks hiks"

"Kya Luhan-ssii...~~~~ jangan menangis" Sehun terlihat panik, dan mencoba untuk menghentikan tangisan Luhan.

"Hiks hiks"

"Luhan –ssii belhentilah menangis" wajah sehun makin terlihat panik, dan tanpa ia sadari ia juga mulai terisak.

"Iyaaa... Luhan-ssii hiks hiks jangan menagis hiks hiks."

Luhan yang mendengar isakan tangis seseorang yang tadi sedang membujuknya segera menengadahkan kepalanya. Ia melihat sehun sedang memandangnya sambil meneteskan air mata.

Luhan mencoba menghapus air mata.

"Ya Sehun-ssii pabbo kenapa kau ikutan menangis pabbo"

"Hiks Hiks maaf kan aku Luhan-ssii, aku tidak tau kau takut ketinggian Luhan-ssii"

"Ne Gwaenchana, sekalang aku sudah tidak apa apa sehun-ssii"

"Hueeeeee Mianhaeyoo Luhan-ssii hueeeee hiks hiks"

Kyaaaa sekarang gantian Luhan yang panik melihat sehu n menangis dengan kencangnya. Krena panik, dan tidak tau harus melakukan apa lagi akhirnya Luhan...

CUP

Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun dan seketika tangisan sehun berhenti. Sehun hanya menatap tak percaya kearah Luhan. Luhan menundukan kepalanya malu.

"mm Mian aku menciummu, waktu aku menangis umma selalu mencium bibilku lalu aku bertanya ke umma kenapa aku di cium? Ummaku menjawab kalena umma tidak ingin melihat orang yang umma sayang menangis "

"Jadi Luhan yang Sehun?"

"Ne." Jawab luhan sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga sayang padamu Luhan-ssii dan sekalang kita pacalan okey (y)" sehun berdiri merapikan pakaiannya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Luhan berdiri.

Luhan meraih uluran tangan Sehun.

"Em Sehun-ssii, memang pacalan itu apa ya?"

"Eh, aku juga tak tau Luhan-ssii tapi kata appa pacalan itu saat orang yang saling menyayanggi selalu belsama" jelas sehun sambil memasang wajah imutnya.

"Eung Jadi Sehun ingin selalu belsama ku?" tanya Luhan memandang kearah sehun yang sedang melamun.

"Ne, sangat. Kajja kita pulang Luhannie." Ajak sehun sambil meraih dan menggandeng lembut tangan Luhan.

"Ne"

Dan kisah cinta tentang dua bocah kecil itu berakhir disini. Mereka pulang kerumahnya dengan wajah ceria sambil bergandengan tangan.

**THE END**


End file.
